


Sibling Bonding: You, Me, and This Not-At-All Suspicious Corpse

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hiding a Body, Murder, it's a figure of speech Lloyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "We were all hanging out, and you guys were all telling stories about dumb things you did as kids, and you said...that thing.""Lloyd, I don't know what you're talking about, what thing-oh, oh shit, *that* thing??"Kai helps Lloyd hide a body.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah buddy? What's up?"

"You know… that thing you said the other day?"

"What thing?"

"Y-you know, the thing. We were all hanging out, and you guys were all telling stories about dumb things you did as kids, and you said...that thing."

"Lloyd, I don't know what you're talking about, what thing-oh, _oh_ _shit, that_ thing?? The fucking thing I'm thinking of??? god, tell me it's not the thing I'm thinking of"

There is a noise from the other line now, less of a coherent word and more of quiet squeak of confirmation. Kai starts losing his shit.

"What- how- what the fuck, even, how? What the actual fuck, Lloyd? what the fuck-"

"Can- can you come here?"

"Shit, Lloyd. Yes. Where are you?"

Lloyd gives him a location, and Kai gets in the car as fast as he possibly can. The whole way, he is replaying the other night's events in his head. All 6 of the ninja had been together, laughing there asses off and telling stories from when they were kids, stupid things they did, times they almost got arrested- typical bonding shit, you know? At which point in the evening, Kai, surrounded by his family and best friends in the whole world, jokingly said the following:

"You know, if any of you ever need help like, hiding a body or something, I've totally got your backs."


	2. Chapter 2

When Kai gets there, an old, abandoned warehouse at the edge of Ninjago city, the first thing he sees is his little brother standing outside waiting for him. He's wearing a mostly clean green hoodie, but here's the thing: his hands, cheeks, and all of the clothes that he is wearing beneath it are very clearly coated in blood. The blood on his face is smudged and dried, likely from him trying to wipe it if off.

Kai steps out of the car, looks Lloyd up and down, looks him up and down again to confirm what he's seeing, and these are the only words he can think to muster:

"It's a  _ figure of speech,  _ Lloyd!"

Lloyd looks down at his feet and fiddles with his hands.

Kai lets out an exhale, the most distressed, concerned exhale he's ever let out in his life.

"Where?"

"H-hes inside."

Okay, okay, this is fine, right? This is fine. Stay calm, Kai. Make a list. Lists are calming, right? Make a list of everything in front of you, that'll make it easier to deal with.

Kai's list goes like this:

  1. There is a dead body in the middle of the floor. 
  2. This dead body lying in a pool of its own blood. 
  3. God, the blood. There is so much blood. everywhere. the floor, the walls. Kai was not aware of the fact that the human body even _contained_ this much blood in the first place, and if anyone should know it should be him, he was practically an expert at losing blood at this point (being reckless in battle had it's downsides: luckily, the uniform usually made it hard to tell)
  4. The murder weapon, lying next to the dead body in the same pile of blood, was a small, sharp knife covered in (yes, more blood) and presumably, Lloyd's finger prints.
  5. Lloyd, standing akwardly in the corner, also covered in blood, and looking very, very alarmed.



"What- Who- How-" He looks to Lloyd, who provides no answers.

"Okay." Deep breath. "I am going to assume, because you are my brother, and I trust you, that you had a good reason."

Lloyd nods nervously.

"Okay." Now that that's established, problem solving brain can begin.

"First thing, we need to clean up this blood. And we need to get you some new clothes."


End file.
